


Kiss Prompt

by Phayte



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Doing a Kiss Prompt of Drabbles on Tumblr -- this is the results of this. Each chapter will be a short drabble from a prompt -- I will list the prompt and the ship. You do not have to read in order if you just wish to skip around. (I'll list the ship in the Chapter Section)





	1. Phichit/Celestino

rodiniaorzetalthepenquin asked:  
52 Accidentally witnessed kiss, Phiciaociao!

 

Phichit had been staring at Celestino all day– too many people were around, too many cameras snapping pictures. Normally it was not an issue, Phichit could smile and put his arm around his coach and think nothing of it.

Today was different.

Celestino had told him he loved him.

Phichit was more than over the moon. Every moment he saw Celestino stand there, smiling at him, it meant something different now. Phichit had known how he felt for months now– hell, years really if he thought back hard enough. The moment he had laid eyes on Celestino, he knew there was something special about this man.

It was all unexpected this morning– Celestino was making breakfast as Phichit came through, all sleepy, hair messed up, wearing Celestino’s shirt as he sat on the counter, sipping coffee. Stretching one arm up, yawning, that was when Phichit heard it.

“You are so cute in the morning, Peach. I love you,” Celestino said, almost as if it was something he said everyday.

But he didn’t. Celestino showed Phichit he loved him, but he had never said it.

Phichit had just sat there, staring at the man he was in love with. Tears sprung in his eyes and then Celestino’s arms were around him. Phichit chanted his love over and over, kissing Celestino then pulling him back to his bedroom while their breakfast burnt.

So here they were, around too many people– they were not public yet.

A few short moments later, Phichit saw Celestino excuse himself and walk out the room, out to the hallway. It was when Phichit saw the wink from Celestino, that he excused himself as well.

A hand grabbing him, pulling him into a corner, and Phichit gasped as Celestino’s warm mouth covered his, kissing him deeply.

“Stop giving me bedroom eyes,” Celestino whispered before he was kissing Phichit again.

Someone was clearing their throat and Celestino jumped back. When Phichit looked, Emil was standing there, laughing. A quick clap of his hands and Emil shook his head.

“I won’t say anything, but you two better be more careful,” Emil said before blowing them a kiss and walking away.


	2. JJ / Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> icy-cold-moon-princess asked:  
> Kiss 75 for Pliroy!!  
> Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing

Yuri was deep in a Twitter war. Victor and Yuuri had more followers than him and were calling him out, teasing him about it on Twitter. It had consumed Yuri as he sat, posting more, watching the feed, watching the numbers of followers.

He bitched about it constantly. Even as they had dinner that night, Yuri’s phone was glued to his hand. JJ was getting fed up. He knew Yuri’s social media status meant everything to him, but this was going too far.

“Hey, kitten?” He asked.

“Hrm.” Yuri grunted, never taking his eyes off the phone.

“Our goldfish is drowning,” JJ said.

Yuri grunted a response, typing away on his phone.

“I’m going to go run on the moon,” JJ said.

“You got new shoes,” Yuri mumbled.

“The apartment is on fire,” JJ said.

Yuri did not even respond that time. JJ was fed up. Getting up from the table, he took his plate and put in the sink. Opening some wine he poured himself a glass and drank half of it– watching Yuri curse and tap harder on his phone. He knew if Yuri kept this up, they would be ordering him a new phone (he would surely throw and break his).

JJ had to take extreme measures. Stripping down till he was naked, he just stood in the kitchen. He even called Yuri’s name– no response. Walking over where Yuri was, he snatched the phone out of Yuri’s hand.

“What the hell? Why are you naked?” Yuri asked.

JJ smiled and leaned down, kissing Yuri. Not just any kiss, a demanding one– one that begged attention.

Somehow, JJ was able to keep Yuri’s attention off his phone for a moment, straddling his lap, JJ kept that damn phone out of reach. It wasn’t till Yuri was out of breath and gasping that those green eyes finally fixed on him.

“Do I have your attention now?” JJ said.

Yuri could only nod, his cheeks red and his attention finally off that damn phone.


	3. JJ / Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> worldofcopperwings asked:  
> Number 65 and Pliroy please :)  
> One Small Kiss, Pulling Away For An Instant, Then Devouring Each Other

JJ was smiling more than he ever had. He stood on the podium holding his gold medal, smiling like a coat hanger was stuck in his mouth. High on life did not even begin to explain it all. He had finally won the Grand Prix Finals.

And he won the bet with Yuri.

> _“I will beat you again, JJ!” Yuri had hissed at him at last year’s banquet._
> 
> _“Bet you won’t,” JJ said, smirking._
> 
> _“Oh you wanna bet?” Yuri asked._
> 
> _JJ winked at him, “Of course I do, kitty cat.”_
> 
> _“Fine! If I win, you have to publicly post on your blog that I am better than you!” Yuri spit out._
> 
> _JJ nodded, then tucked Yuri’s hair behind his ear, “And if I win, I want a kiss.”_
> 
> _“Fucking pervert,” Yuri said as he skated off._

And JJ was going to get his kiss. He was determine too– it was the driving force of his program this year. He knew there was no other way it could happen. Looking down at the second place podium spot, he could see where Yuri’s ears were red and his face in a scowl. JJ winked at him then motion for them to leave. They would do pictures soon and JJ was tired of waiting.

“Can’t even fucking wait!” Yuri spit out.

“Nope, been thinking all year about this,” JJ said as he pushed Yuri to the locker room.

Backing Yuri up against a locker, he could see Yuri stare up at him, his green eyes wide open, almost afraid.

“Don’t be afraid, kitty cat” JJ said before leaning in close– close enough to almost taste Yuri.

“I’m not scared of you!” Yuri hissed out.

That was when Yuri did it. He had leaned up and touched his lips to JJ’s. It was fast and Yuri’s lips were chapped, but JJ gasped at the contact. As Yuri pulled back, his face was even more flushed, his eyes back wide and staring at him. JJ was not wasting this moment.

Pressing to Yuri, JJ kissed him this time. His mouth firmer on those chapped lips as Yuri yelped. It was only a few seconds before Yuri melted into the kiss– their lips moving against each other, and then JJ felt Yuri’s arm go around his waist.

A sharp bite at his bottom lip, had JJ gasp out. It was that moment Yuri plunged his tongue in JJ’s mouth, his other hand moving and grabbing at JJ’s hair– hard. JJ moaned and returned the fever in the kiss. Yuri was all heat and spit– JJ fucking loved it. Yuri hooked his leg around JJ’s waist, as JJ cupped a firm ass cheek in his hand.

Who knows where it could have gone– hearing the door to the locker room open and JJ stepped back, leaving Yuri standing there, his chest heaving and his face fully red. A finger under Yuri’s chin and JJ kissed him quickly.

“This is not over, kitty cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Will do more in the morning, it is 1:30 am)


	4. Otabek / Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> 5 and 11 for either Otayuri or JJBek? ❤️ I just need some angry/protective Beka right now lol  
> Angry Kiss & “I almost lost you” Kiss

Yuri had been begging to take the bike out, Otabek kept telling him ‘no’. No matter how much Yuri pouted, Otabek was firm on this. Yuri had only had a few lessons with him and was not ready.

“Seriously Beka! Just to the store and back!” Yuri yelled.

Otabek shook his head, “We can go later.”

Yuri stomped off. Otabek promised they would work on the weekends with Yuri on the bike, but even after one lesson, Yuri was nonstop wanting to take the bike places. Shaking his head, Otabek went to turn some music on– that was when he heard it– the familiar roar of his bike.

“Goddammit!” Otabek yelled as he ran out the front door.

Sure enough, Yuri was on the bike and went to take off, as he got to the road, he revved it too hard and the bike started to fishtail, causing Yuri to run the bike into a ditch. Otabek took off running, scared. Yuri was not going too fast, but it didn’t take much with motorcycles to be injured, or even killed.

He was mad and scared. When he reached Yuri and pulled the bike off of him, he heard Yuri groan.

“Ok, maybe you were right,” Yuri grumbled as he went to stand up and take the helmet off.

Otabek took the back of Yuri’s head, mashing his mouth on Yuri’s. He was so fucking mad, yet so fucking relieved. Pulling Yuri’s hair hard, he forced his tongue into Yuri’s mouth, feeling Yuri submit to him. He needed to check his bike, but he needed to make sure Yuri was ok first. As they broke the kiss, Yuri was wide eyed staring at him.

“Beka, I’m fine,” Yuri said.

“Never again,” Otabek said as he looked Yuri over, checking for any injuries, “I almost lost you.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, “Just a wreck in a ditch.”

Otabek shook his head, Yuri did not seem to understand just how dangerous motorcycles work. After checking his bike, it was time to have a serious talk with Yuri over motorcycle safety.


	5. Georgi / JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saucylance asked:  
> 16 lerovich?   
> New Year's Kiss

It was the first year Georgi was not in Russia for the new year. Everything was done so different, and Georgi was open to all the new experiences– embracing them.

JJ had mentioned they go down to New York and Times Square for New Year. Georgi had heard of it, but he never thought he would find himself out in a mass of people, music blasting around them as JJ wore tacky glasses and sang along to the band playing on the stage.

It was hard not to get all caught up in the excitement of it. Cameras were everywhere. Being as they were recognized by the news crew, they had a very good spot during the party. So many people cheering, news anchors walking around and talking– and those damn glasses on JJ’s face saying “2018”. The fact that JJ had the stupidest grin on his face only melted Georgi’s heart every time he smiled at him.

“Alright everyone! We are about to count down!” A man with a microphone yelled out.

“Here it comes!” JJ yelled, taking Georgi’s hand, smiling at him.

“I love you so much, Jay,” Georgi said.

There was that smile– Georgi swore it went from ear to ear on JJ.

“I am so glad I get to bring in my New Year with you,” JJ said.

People around them were counting down, JJ was smiling, lights were spinning around them.

3… 2… 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

“Happy New Year,” Georgi said as he pulled JJ close to him, kissing him.

He kissed JJ for the New Year, he kissed JJ with all the love in his heart, he kissed JJ for giving him the greatest gift he had received in his life– their relationship.

Confetti fell all around them. People were screaming and cheering– JJ and Georgi heard none of this. They kissed and kissed. Georgi never wanted to let JJ go. When they finally parted, JJ was flushed and smiling, hugging him tightly.

“I can’t wait to spend all my new years with you,” JJ whispered to him.


	6. Otabek / Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> For the kiss prompt! Number 8 - Seductive kiss for Otayuu!

They had all gone out that night dancing in a club as Otabek was running a gig– up in the DJ booth, able to see everything on the floor.

It was an amazing view from where he stood, bodies moving, lights pulsing as the music blasted. He had spotted Victor, Yuuri and Yuri out in the crowd, dancing the night away. He even saw how Yuuri and Yuri would dance with each other as Victor went to get more drinks.

It was always a sight to see when Yuuri and Yuri got to dancing together, their heights about the same now, but that was not it. There was a magic to them when they were together, you could almost see the sparks flying off of them.

“Brought you a drink,” he heard Victor say as Otabek turned and smiled.

“Thanks,” Otabek said he took the drink.

Victor kissed his cheek then put his arm around Otabek’s waist as they watched Yuuri and Yuri dance out in the club.

“You have the best view up here,” Victor said.

Otabek could only nod. Yuri had hooked his leg around Yuuri’s waist as their dancing got dirtier– both of them looking up to the DJ blowing kisses at them.

“Yeah, but you get all the fun down there,” Otabek laughed out as he sipped his drink.

“I am not complaining either!” Victor said as he kissed Otabek real quick and headed back down to join to the two dancing.

Otabek had to shake his head– he watched as Victor approached the two, both of them breaking free of their embrace on the floor and wrapping around Victor. Otabek had to smile when Victor smiled back up at him.

Playing a few more tracks, it was almost time for him to have a break. Setting his board on a few songs, Otabek went to head to the back room for a breather. As he sat on the couch, grabbing a bottle of water, he had to smile the moment the three of them came storming back.

“The music is amazing tonight!” Yuri said as he came in, kissing Otabek quickly.

“Thanks babe.”

“Yeah Otabek, the music is really sexy,” Yuuri said.

Otabek noticed Yuuri’s cheeks were flushed. With his glasses off and his hair pushed back, it was almost as if Yuuri was a different person like this. Otabek knew this side of Yuuri, they all did– it was intoxicating.

Otabek could only nod as Yuuri walked over where he sat on the couch, his hips swaying as he walked. He could hear Yuri and Victor giggle as Yuuri straddled his lap, cheeks flushed. Yuuri ran his hands up Otabek’s arms then moved them into his hair, pulling the strands between his fingers.

“You like watching us dance?” Yuuri asked him.

Otabek could only look at his mouth as Yuuri’s hips moved and rolled over him. He couldn’t help but gasp feeling how hard Yuuri was when he pushed their hips together.

It was that moment that Yuuri leaned forward, slowly, too slow, but making Otabek’s pulse race as he did. Yuuri’s lips barely touched his as he held his hair firmly. An almost not there lick at Otabek’s bottom lip had him gasp as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri, crushing their bodies together, taking his mouth to his, kissing him deeply. Yuuri had a way of rolling his body as they kissed that drove Otabek insane. Twirling his tongue more around Yuuri’s mouth, tasting the rum Yuuri had been drinking.

Victor and Yuri were cheering them on, and when Yuuri pulled off his mouth, Otabek was still chasing after his mouth. Yuuri placed his finger to his lip and smiled.

“Later, Mister DJ,” Yuuri said with a smile then stood up.

As Otabek sat there, in the skin tight pants Yuri made him wear, he knew there was no way to conceal the boner he had. At least he got to stand behind the DJ booth all night.


	7. Michele / Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> 36\. "We can never be together" kiss Crispino twins

Michele knew it was wrong, but to hell with it. His sister needed protecting and come hell or high water, he was going to protect her.

No one was good enough for Sara, no one would ever be good enough for Sara. She was too perfect. Her skating was perfect, her personality even better-- there was nothing Michele wouldn’t do for her.

He felt blessed that he got to spend the majority of his life with her. They shared an apartment, they skated together and did everything together.

What he hated was how Sara started to push away from him. Michele could feel it. She was attached to her phone, texting other guys, girls-- he didn’t know, but he knew they were not good enough for her.

“Micky, I have a date tomorrow,” Sara said as she sat next to him on the couch, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Michele gasped, he knew the day would come when Sara would do this, he was not ready for it so soon.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Michele put his arm around her shoulder. “Who?”

“Oh that doesn’t matter,” Sara giggled out, putting her hand on his chest, rubbing her thumb back and forth.

Michele found himself growling as his grip on her shoulder grew tighter.

“Micky! You’re hurting me!”

Michele let up the hold on her shoulder then turned to her. “You are too good for them.”

“You don’t even know who it is,” Sara said, rolling her eyes at him.

Pushing her back on the couch, Michele trapped her between his arms. Sara smirked up at him, running her hand down his face. He hated how she played with him-- turning him into a kitten with string.

Crushing his lips to hers, Michele wanted her to know who she truly belonged too. She was his sister, she was his twin, she was his. Pressing his mouth harder on her’s, he heard the little noises she made and he had to pull back and groan.

“We can never be together,” Sara breathed out.

“We will always be together,” Michele said.

No one would ever be good enough for her, he knew this.


	8. Seung Gil / Michele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d2diamond asked:  
> Kiss Prompt 50: for Seung-gil / Michele  
> In Secret Kiss

When Seung gil drank, he wanted to kiss someone, and that someone was on the other side of the room, protecting his sister. Seung gil grabbed another drink and waited for those violet eyes to fix on him.

It wouldn’t be the first time they had kissed, and he hoped not the last. Every time they were together, they somehow ended up not talking– ever, but somehow their mouths connected as Seung gil took in all the emotions Michele held.

Michele was fire and ice, his kisses were demanding, and Seung gil craved them. He was not drunk, but he felt looser, lighter. All the numbers in his head swimming away, the hard resolve was gone.

Tilting his head, gesturing to Michele, Seung gil smiled slightly when Michele nodded back. Slipping out the room and into the hall, he waited for Michele to appear. What only took minutes felt like forever– then he saw Michele slipping out the door, his hard gaze on Seung gil.

They didn’t talk, they never did. Michele just walked towards the bathroom and Seung gil followed. The moment the lock was in place on the door, Seung gil found himself pressed to wall as Michele’s mouth covered his.

This was what Seung gil wanted as his hands gripped at Michele’s shoulders, returning the crushing kiss.

The fire he wanted was all there. It never failed when it came to Michele– it was intense and Seung gil was ready to be consumed by it. Teeth lightly knocking as Michele’s tongue found it’s way into Seung gil’s mouth had his head spinning.

Time cease to exist as Michele kissed him. His hands holding Michele’s shirt, trying to pull him even closer. It was too much, yet not enough. The way Michele’s hands held him, his body pressed against him, Seung gil wanted so much more.

A knock at the door brought them both back to reality. Violet eyes fixed on him as Michele pulled back, both of them gasping for air.

“Your room?” Michele asked.

Seung gil could only nod.


	9. JJ / Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> 73\. Size difference kissu Sara x JJ  
> Height Difference Kisses Where One Person Has To Bend Down And The Other Is On Their Tippy Toes

She was a lot shorter than JJ was, and he liked that. The way he towered over her, the way her head barely hit at his shoulders, was endearing. JJ felt like he could wrap his arms around her shoulders, pull her tight to his chest and just protect her.

He could kiss the top of her head this way, smell the coconut shampoo she used. He loved this. Her head fell back on his chest as she leaned back, he was glad she wore flats today. Squeezing her arm, JJ spun Sara around so he could look into her violet eyes.

She smiled up at him, and JJ melted. Seeing that sweet smile on her face always made his day.

He had to lean down, but as Sara rose up on her toes, he chuckled as their mouths connected. She was so small against him as JJ held her tightly. Pressing his mouth firmer against her’s, JJ wrapped his arm tighter around her waist, then stood up, bringing her up with him.

He could hear her giggle as the kiss broke, he feet dangling as he held her up. She smiled at him and kissed his nose.


	10. Victor / Yuri P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Jealous kiss, victurio?

Victor had to growl– Yuri was playing with him. They had an evil game that went between them these days. Ever since he went to Japan, Yuri did nothing but tease and taunt him– driving him crazy.

The Grand Prix Finals was an eye opener for Victor. Yuri had taken off with that punk on his bike, gallivanting around the city– taking selfies and stripping on the ice. Victor stood off to side, eyes squinted as Yuuri held onto his arm.

He knew he had no claim over Yuri, but he also knew neither did that punk out on the ice with him did either. Who knows what those two had been up too this week in Barcelona. Victor figured Yuri was lashing out because of the rings, and he knew Yuri had ever right too.

_“That ring is trash” Yuri had spit at him._

Victor was torn– he wanted both Yuuri and Yuri. He knew it was selfish, but he could not help how he felt. Tapping Yuuri’s shoulder, he kissed his cheek and said he would be right back.

He watched as Yakov yelled at Yuri, and Yuri stomp off to the locker room– Otabek staying behind (his own coach yelling at him).

He saw as Yuri dipped into the locker room and Victor followed. He could hear Yuri’s guards clanked on the floor, he was clearly upset. Even as Yuri punched the locker, Victor just stood there, watching him come undone. It took only a few moments before Yuri turned, setting his glare on him.

“What the fuck do you want?” Yuri spit out.

“Quite a little show you put on out there,” Victor said.

“I could say the same about you!”

Victor walked over to Yuri, watching him back up into the wall, never taking his eyes off of him, almost as if he were challenging him. Victor rested his arm on the wall, over Yuri’s head, looking down on him. Yuri was all defiance and anger as he glares up at him. All Victor could think of was how Yuri was running around on the back of a motorbike with that punk– he knew it was all jealousy and he knew he had to no right.

Grabbing Yuri’s chin, Victor squeezed, and heard him growl at him. He hated thinking that punk could come in and take what was his. Squeezing Yuri’s face harder in his hand, Victor kissed him– hard. He wanted Yuri’s lips puffy when he was done, he wanted Yuri to know who he belonged to.

Hands on his chest and Yuri was pushing at him. Pressing harder into Yuri, Victor kissed firmer, their teeth pressing into the backs of their lips. Only a moment later, he felt the fight leave Yuri as Yuri clutched at his jacket, holding him tighter to him.

Victor was selfish, impulsive– just like Yuri was.


	11. Sara / Mila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> 43 - Soft Kisses for sara and mila please :3

Fuck! Mila was scared. That was the only way she could put it. Her and Sara were able to sneak out without Michele following them– watching them, judging her. Now she had Sara to herself and Mila had no clue what the fuck to do.

Sara had not stopped smiling– and holding her hand. Mila was very aware her palms were sweaty as she held Sara’s hand, walking through the city. The nightlife was roaring around them, but they were not looking for a club to go too, they just wanted time together.

Stopping at a street corner, there was a woman playing a guitar is a slow strum. Mila spun Sara around and smiled.

“Dance with me,” MIla said.

Sara smiled as her hand that wasn’t in Mila’s hand reached up to her shoulder. Mila wrapped her arm around Sara’s waist and they swayed under the light-post on the street.

It was the most romantic thing Mila had ever done in her life. She was use to being the one wined and dined– but Sara was different. She was her friend for many years, and now, they were about to cross a line.

People walked around them as they danced slowly, the guitar still playing as the woman started to sing a love song softly. Mila looked to the woman with the guitar and saw her wink at them.

Stopping her movements, Mila looked back at Sara–  _It was now or never._

Sara was close, very close. The heat from her body warming Mila as she leaned in. Brushing her lips softly over Sara’s, she could feel the smile on Sara’s mouth.

“It is about time,” Sara whispered before kissing her softly in return.

The woman continued to sing the love story as their dance turned into soft kisses under a street lights.


	12. Georgi / JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chou-3 asked: 25♥Lerovich -- Kiss Inspired by a Song

> _Kiss me out of the bearded barley_
> 
> _Nightly, beside the green, green grass_
> 
> _Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_
> 
> _You’ll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

Georgi had to shake his head. JJ had the worst taste in music. As the song played, he saw JJ over at sink, washing dishes and singing along like it was the best song in the world.

“Jay, we really need to talk about your taste in music,” Georgi laughed out.

JJ turned around and gasped at him. “This is a classic!”

“This is terrible!” Georgi laughed out.

JJ dried his hands and walked over to where Georgi was– still singing along.

“ _Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_ ,” JJ sang out.

Georgi had to laugh, it was a shame as JJ had an amazing voice, but he wasted it on the bad music he played throughout their flat. Taking JJ into his arms, he was still chuckling as JJ never stopped singing.

Kissing him quiet, Georgi groaned as the song still played, but at least JJ had stopped singing to it. Tomorrow he would definitely start syncing some of his music into JJ’s ipod.

JJ pulled from the kiss, a smirk on his face. “Song may be corny, but you still kissed me!”

Georgi had to laugh at that. “I’d kiss you regardless, you big dork.”

“Love you too,” JJ said as he leaned in for another kiss.

The music changed over, ‘ _Theme of King JJ_ ’ came on and Georgi could only groan as JJ started to chuckle.


	13. Georgi / JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d2diamond asked:  
> AND #34 kiss for JJ/Georgi!!!! Cuz I can't get enough! :D
> 
> Returned from the dead kiss

Georgi was a deep sleeper. At first when he started sleeping over, it worried JJ as even when he got out the bed and moved around the room, Georgi just quietly breathed and didn’t move. It took a little more getting use to how he slept on his back, hands folded at his chest– it was like he was dead. He had even once put a mirror under his nose– just to make sure.

JJ knew exactly what Georgi would look like dead– and he hated knowing this.

JJ’s sleep riddled mind as he got up to go to the bathroom, and still half asleep as he came back into the room, tripping over discarded clothing on the floor– JJ fell into the dresser in which caused the lamp to fall, crashing to the floor.

“FUCK!” JJ yelled out.

Looking over to the bed, he expected Georgi to be rubbing his eyes, something. But no, he was still laid there, his hands folded on his chest– like the dead.

“How the hell are you sleeping through this?” JJ asked, shaking his head.

Going to get a broom from the kitchen, JJ cleaned up the discarded lamp as Georgi slept through everything. Climbing back into bed, JJ was wide awake now and looked over at Georgi, sleeping like the dead.

Poking Georgi’s nose, he watched as Georgi’s face twitch. JJ giggled and did it again. A hand came to bat his away and JJ kept at it. Kissing Georgi’s neck he could tell Georgi was starting to stir. Lifting up, JJ kissed Georgi’s lips firmly, feeling arms wrap around him.

“What are you doing up?” Georgi asked, his voice deep from sleep.

JJ laughed, “Welcome back to the land of the living. We need to go buy a new lamp today.”

“Huh?”

JJ chuckled and kissed him again. At least he knew he did not have to be quiet when his boyfriend was sleeping.


	14. Chris / Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marshmallowdramatic asked:  
> Can you do 67 and Victor/Chris?? They’re my favorite rare pair and there’s so little content of them that isn’t unrequited or angst!  
> When One Stops The Kiss To Whisper “I’m Sorry, Are You Sure You-” And They Answer By Kissing Them More

Sneaking out of his hotel room was almost too easy. Victor had said to meet him outside, but nothing else. Once his coach started snoring– Chris was in the clear.

The air was cold as he met Victor outside. He was all smiles as he took his hand and they took off running down the road.

“Where are we going?” Chris asked.

“There is a bar down the road, come on!” Victor said.

Chris was not expecting Victor to take him out drinking, but who was he to complain? As they settled up to the bar, beers were placed in front of them and Victor wanted to toast to the Finals coming up.

They didn’t drink much, Chris knew sometimes that Victor just like to get away from it all. The people, the cameras, his coach.

Victor leaned his head on Chris’ shoulder. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For always treating me like a normal person,” Victor whispered.

Chris was confused. He didn’t know what Victor meant, but he put his arm around him, squeezing at his shoulder. Victor lifted his head, those blue eyes were hypnotizing as they gazed at him. Chris pushed the hair from Victor’s face, tucking behind his ear and smiling at him.

What he did not expect was Victor to lean in, and kiss him. Chris had his eyes wide open as Victor’s were shut. He could feel as Victor moved closer to him and never took his mouth off his. Leaning back, Chris looked back into Victor’s eyes, the blue piercing into him.

“I’m Sorry, Are You Sure You-”

Victor leaned back in, stopping any questions he had. He knew they weren’t drunk, but he also knew they were both lonely. He would take this moment, and any other Victor ever gave him.


	15. Otabek / JJ (trigger warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seeyounextlevel asked:  
> JJBek 9  
> “War’s End” kiss   
> **TRIGGER WARNING FOR DEATH INVOLVED IN THIS**

They had been at war for so long, barely anyone knew why they were at war anymore. Otabek had been gone for a long time, too long. He was finally making it home, seeing his family.

It bothered him he had not heard from anyone in over four years, but of course they had no idea where he was at all around the world.

Hopping aboard the first ship he could, he took the four day trek across the ocean– to home. What he did not expect was how war ridden everything was. Otabek had spent so much time underground, doing special missions.

“The war may be over Altin, but there are still rebels all around, be careful,” his Captain said as Otabek departed the ship.

It was nothing but men in uniforms as Otabek stepped off the pier, looking for any familiar faces before he took the week long transport back to his country.

“Otabek!” a familiar voice said.

Otabek looked up, and there he was– Jean-Jacques. Otabek also noticed that Jean-Jacques was still wearing the eminies colors, he was not in uniform, but what the fuck was that fool thinking? Otabek was happy to see a familiar face and ran to greet Jean-Jacques.

The pop of a gun echoed around them as soon as they reached one another, Jean-Jacques falling into Otabek’s arms.

“NO!” Otabek yelled. “Why are you wearing red you idiot?”

“Oh Beks, don’t let this be our last words,” Jean-Jacques said.

Otabek could feel the warm blood as it saturated onto his coat.

“The war is over and you get fucking shot,” Otabek said, tears springing in his eyes.

“At least I got to see the war end,” Jean-Jacques said.

Leaning down, Otabek kissed Jean-Jacques till he started coughing and his body shake. Jean-Jacques could not speak anymore, and Otabek could barely see him through the tears in his eyes. Touching to Jean-Jacques’ face, Otabek cursed as the blood on his hands now smeared across his cheek.

A crowd had formed around them and Otabek just sat there, holding Jean-Jacques, quietly crying and cursing this damn war.

  



	16. Victor / Yuri P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sergeantjamesrogers asked:  
> Congratulations on your milestone Sin Madam!!! Could you do #52 with Yuri and Victor  
> Accidentally Witnessed kiss

It wasn’t that Yuri wanted to sneak around, but having that pig around now all the time meant he had too. Even if it meant that Yuri stood on the street, in the shadows and waited for Yuuri to go on his morning run, then dammit, that is what he was going to do.

As Yuuri’s silhouette disappeared into the morning fog, Yuri took that moment to run into the building and up the three flights of stairs. It had been two weeks since he had a moment with Victor and he was getting impatient.

Banging on the door till Victor opened it and Yuri threw himself at him. Wrapping his arms around him, kissing him. He had managed to back Victor up against the wall, holding him tightly. He had missed this, he had been wanting this and Victor was being selfish.

What Yuri did not notice was Victor’s surprised expression, or the man standing the kitchen– watching.

“Um… Hello, Yuri,” Chris said.

Yuri jumped away from Victor and saw Chris standing in the kitchen, sipping coffee and giving them both a questioning look.

“Chris just got in last night. He is staying with me and Yuuri for two weeks,” Victor said.

“Oh fuck!” Yuri said as he ran out the flat and took off down the stairs. He could hear Victor yelling after him, but Yuri did not stop. He ran as hard as he could till he was in his flat, locking his door and turning his phone off.


	17. Yuri / Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> What about YuuYu 5?   
> Angry Kiss

“The fuck that pig mean he is retiring?” Yuri mumbled to himself. He had just beat Yuuri by a very slim margin, but he was out looking for him. He had to let Yuuri know he did not win gold, he had to keep going.

He had ten minutes before they would be called back out to the ice to claim their medals, and Yuri was determined to get his answer. He saw Victor and Yakov talking, so he knew Yuuri was not far away.

 _The bathroom_. That was where pigs hid.

Moving around people, his anger only boiling hotter, Yuri stormed into the bathroom and saw Yuuri splashing cold water on his face.

“You didn’t fucking win,” Yuri growled out.

“I’m aware of this,” Yuuri said, that stupid smile on his face.

Yuri stalked over where Yuuri was, he was pissed. How could he retire and be proud of silver? Why was that asshole still smiling.

“You can’t fucking retire!” Yuri yelled.

“I don’t think that is your decision, Yurio.”

Yuri growled and pushed at Yuuri’s shoulders. “YOU CAN’T FUCKING RETIRE!”

Yuuri just stood there, his stupid hands on his stupid hips and stared at him.

“Then what do you suggest I do?” Yuuri asked.

“Keep competing!”

Yuuri tilted his head, and squinted his eyes at Yuri. He hated how Yuuri was just so calm over all of this. Grabbing his jacket, Yuri smashed his mouth to Yuuri’s, kissing him hard. Yuuri gasped though Yuri did not pull away. Moving his mouth, he wanted Yuuri to know his need for him to continue competing, his need for him to not quit. Yuri bit Yuuri’s bottom lip– hard and heard Yuuri gasp again. He used that moment to force his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth, and almost smiled when he felt Yuuri’s tongue moving against him– not fighting him. Yuri kissed Yuuri a few moments longer than he should have, but he needed Yuuri to know, retiring was not an option.

When he pulled away, he saw the stunned look on Yuuri’s face.

“I don’t associate myself with quitters,” Yuri said before he turned and left the bathroom.


	18. Leo / Emil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tehlastunicron asked:  
> 50 for Emil and... Leo? (Rarepair aaaayyyy but I read a story of them I loved)  
> In Secret kiss

What the hell was Leo thinking? Here he was, ducked in a small corridor as Emil’s beard scratched at his face, kissing him as if the world were ending tomorrow. This was not who he had originally planned to be kissing that night, but every time he went to talk to Guang Hong, all Guang Hong did was blush, babble and walk away.

It was only an hour later he saw Guang Hong with his arm around Phichit, giving him lovey dovey eyes.

Leo’s heart was crushed. So he did what any heart broken, half drunken asshole did. Grab the first guy willing to kiss him, and go hide.

“Leo… I am into Michele,” Emil said.

“And I’m into someone who won’t even talk to me tonight,” Leo said, his arms still around Emil’s shoulders.

“So we are in the same position?” Emil asked.

Leo answered by kissing him again. He knew it was wrong, but he was glad to know that Emil had no expectations of where this would go. All he knew was he did not want to be alone right now, and if it meant his face being scratched by Emil’s beard, then so be it.

“Leo,” they heard echo in the hall.

Leo was glad they were hidden where they stood. Emil smiled at Leo and pushed him into the light where he could be seen. Guang Hong smiled when he saw him and Leo walked his direction, wondering what he wanted.

“What were you doing?” Guang Hong said, looking where Leo just was.

As Leo turned around, you couldn’t see anything– see Emil hiding against the wall.

“I was ugh… making a phone call,” Leo said.

Guang Hong looped his arm through his.

“Sorry about that earlier. Phichit is trying to make Chris jealous, and he wanted my help,” Guang Hong said.

“So you aren’t…” Leo trailed off. He felt like an ass. Looking behind them, he saw Emil peek out and give him a smile and thumbs up. Leo quickly took Guang Hong back to the room, where he saw Chris with his arm protectively around Phichit, staring daggers at Guang Hong.


	19. Otabek / JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> 26 JJBEK PLEASEEE  
> Jealous kiss

Sure, JJ had Isabella, but Otabek had never had anyone, until recently.

He noticed when they were in Barcelona. Otabek rejected his invitation to dinner, then took off with that blond fairy.

Everyone thought JJ had messed up his skate due to his nerves, no, he saw Otabek rubbing elbows with that angry little blond.  _Yuri Plisetsky_. JJ knew Otabek was obsessed over this kid, even in Canada when Otabek was there, all he did was watch his skating routines on YouTube all night long.

As JJ had started his short program, he watched as Otabek brushed Yuri’s hair off his face– that was his downfall.

_His downfall was Otabek Altin._

After his short program, he heard the snickers and laughs– he saw his pathetic score. What he also saw was Otabek smiling at Yuri as they talked.

He heard Yuri tell Otabek he would meet him for dinner then Yuri went to go change. There was no one around in the hallway they stood in and JJ cleared his voice so Otabek knew he was there.

“Jean-Jacques,” Otabek said.

“Oh so you do know who I am still,” JJ said as he walked over to Otabek, towering over him.

“What do you want?” Otabek asked.

“So you finally got your little princess you been stalking for years?”

Otabek pushed at JJ’s chest, trying to get him to move out of his way. JJ did not budge. Pushing Otabek against the wall, he took his wrist and pinned him to the wall.

“Remember this, Beks?” JJ asked. “How we use to do in Canada?”

“Let me go!” Otabek growled.

JJ kissed Otabek– it was not gentle kisses like they did back a few years ago. JJ demanded Otabek to kiss him back. Pressing his body, engulfing Otabek’s body with his, he heard the low moan from Otabek as JJ continued to kiss him.  _He knew he had won._

Pulling off Otabek’s mouth, he looked down as Otabek was half lidded and breathing heavy.

“I’ll come back in my free skate,” JJ said.

“And I’ll get Yuri Plisetsky,” Otabek said, the harshness back in his voice.

JJ growled and kissed him again. He might get Yuri, but he will never forget him.


	20. Victor / Yuuri K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Ohhh your drabbles are so cute! Could you do #18 for Victuuri?  
> “I do” kisses

Victor had his arms around Yuuri, begging for a kiss. Yuuri had been kissing him all afternoon as it was. He loved it, and was glad this is how his day off was being spent. 

“Really Vitya,” Yuuri said as Victor was puckering up again, “Save some for next week.”

“We are getting married in a week!” Victor said, smiling as big as he could.

“And we have the rest of our lives for this,” Yuuri said, kissing Victor again.

“But I want to practice now!”

Yuuri had to laugh, he never could say no to Victor.

“We been practicing all afternoon,” Yuuri said.

“Just a bit more,” Victor whined out.

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri stepped back, disentangling Victor’s arms from his waist and taking his hands.

“Fine, we can do this,” Yuuri said. “But only because I love kissing you.”

Victor’s mouth formed the adorable heart shaped smile, the smile Yuuri could not resist.

“Ok, so when I say ‘I do’, then you say–”

“I do,” Yuuri said.

Victor leaned in to kiss him again. Yuuri only hoped at the their wedding, they would not end up naked and moaning as it seemed to always turned into while they practiced their kissing.


	21. Yuri / Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> YuYuu and kiss 38!  
> Awkward teenage crush kiss

The cold water splashed over Yuri’s head. Why the fuck Victor believed this would help him was beyond him. He sneezed and wiped his nose with his sleeve. This was ridiculous. And why was he even here with this pig anyway?

He had already figured out his grandpa was his agape– sneezing again, he didn’t hear Yuuri call his name.

Water was distorting his vision, making Yuuri look as if he was underwater, a siren of sorts. Yuri stepped from the waterfall seeing where Yuuri’s top had fallen off his shoulder from the water, goosebumps covering his skin. Yuri hated to admit he was staring as a brown nipple peeked from his top.

Yuuri was talking again but the water was loud around them as it splashed on the rocks. Yuri shook his head and went to step from the water. Slipping on the rock, he fell forward and Yuuri caught him.

“Woah, Yuri! Careful!” Yuuri said as his arms wrapped around Yuri, keeping him from going under the water.

Yuri was face to face with his bare shoulder as Yuuri held onto him. It was all too close, to intimate.

Sure, they had been in the hot springs naked, but this was different, this was a peek of skin as Yuuri usually hid behind his clothing. Moving his hands so he could get his hold and stand back up, he was too close to Yuuri. As he looked up, Yuuri’s brown eyes were fixed on his.

He didn’t hear the gasp he let out, thankful the water was rushing around them. As he stood up, he leaned up real quick, feeling his cheeks burning and kissed Yuuri.

Their faces were wet, their bodies were cold, and Yuri realized what the fuck he just did. Even Yuuri stood there as Yuri stepped back, wide eyed.

“I… um… I… fuck,” Yuri said before climbing out the water and taking off down the mile long trail back to the inn.


	22. Victor / Yuri P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Shy mutual again saw you already did victurio jealous kiss can you do victurio end of the world kiss? Thank you !!!

They knew it was coming, and there was no stopping it. The news had talked about it, and Victor did not want to believe it. They had known for two years the end was near, but everyone continued as if nothing was happening, that was till the last month. People starting rioting and burning down cities. What did it matter if their world was going to blow up anyway?

It had taken a day to walk across town, to the flat Yuri was in. He didn’t even know if the building was standing as his own was burnt down the day before. It was dangerous and all Victor had was a knife he held onto tightly as he walked the familiar roads– they look post apocalyptic now.

The sun was blackened out by the asteroid coming– the last week only looking as if they were in a perpetual dusk. Rounding the corner of the block to Yuri’s building, Victor breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the old building still standing. He ran to it and up the stairs till he got to the flat that was Yuri’s and banged on the door.

“YURI! IT IS ME!” Victor yelled.

The door flung open as Yuri pulled him in.

“What are you doing here?” Yuri asked.

“I didn’t want to be alone,” Victor said.

They could tell by the sky darkening it was getting close– too close. Yuri was shaking and Victor was scared. He was glad he had made it in time.

“I’m so fucking happy you made it in time,” Yuri said, tears in his eyes.

Yuri threw himself into Victor’s arms, kissing him deeply. Victor wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight– never breaking the kiss. They were both desperate, just glad to not be alone. No one should be alone for this and Victor was thankful he had made it in time. 

The kiss was mixed with crying. They were both too young for this. They had a lot of life still ahead of them– cut short. Victor could taste their tears mixing as they never broke their kiss. 

Falling to their knees, Victor was scared, but being in Yuri’s arms, it helped. It was time they accepted their fate.

This was how they welcomed the incoming doom.


	23. Yuri / Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> 53 YuurixYurio  
> Against a wall kiss

Yuri gasped. Fuck if this Katsudon wasn’t the best kisser around, then he didn’t know who was. Yuuri had this way of kissing him slowly, so slowly he felt like he was dragging the soul out of his body as he kissed him.

It was a true out of body experience. The way Yuuri’s fingers dug into his wrist as Yuuri held them tightly above his head, pinning him with his body. The way Yuuri kissed him lightly, rolling his body from his chest to his hips against him, had Yuri’s entire body alive.

Light kisses that were barely there, making Yuri chase his mouth. Lips brushing over his, Yuuri’s tongue just barely peeking out, outlining the shape of his mouth as Yuri gasped. Tightening his fist, Yuri pressed against the wrist holding him firmly against the wall.

Yuri moaned as Yuuri rolled his hips against his again, their cocks brushing through their jeans, the pressure almost too much. Yuuri pressed firmer against Yuuri, the look in his eyes intense, the smirk on his face dangerous.

“Going to be my good little tiger?” Yuuri asked, his lips brushing over Yuri’s as he said it. His breath puffing on his skin with each syllable.

Yuri moaned, his mind already gone. He would be anything Yuuri wanted him to be at this time. Yuri tried to lean his head forward, to get back the kiss he had earlier. Yuuri loved to start hard then slow down and pick the speed right back up– leaving Yuri a mess.

Yuuri licked at his lips then lightly started kissing him again, his body rolling in time with his tongue. Yuri tried to deepen the kiss, but Yuuri was in total control now– and he was not having it. The more Yuri tried, the tighter the hold on his wrist got.

“My little tiger is trying to fight me,” Yuuri breathed against his face.

Yuuri moved Yuri’s hands together, taking both his wrist into one of his hands. Using his freehand, Yuuri ran it down Yuri’s face, hooking his thumb into the corner of his mouth, pulling his lips hard. Licking at this bottom lip, Yuri couldn’t do anything with his mouth– just whimper as he was held tightly to the wall.

“Oh this is better, I like when my tiger behaves,” Yuuri said as Yuri moaned.

Removing the thumb from his mouth, touching his bottom lip with his finger, pulling it down. Yuri felt like crying– it was too intense, too much. Yuuri was driving him into madness. Curling his finger back up, Yuuri put the tip of his finger at Yuri’s mouth, that gleam in his eyes as he did. Slowly pushing his finger in Yuri’s mouth, he already knew what to do– lick and suck that finger with all the heat he wanted in that kiss.

Yuuri smiled at him, and Yuri moaned around that finger in his mouth. Twirling his tongue, taking it as far as it would go into his mouth– wanting everything and anything Yuuri would give him.

“Good tiger,” Yuuri said as he removed his finger.

Yuri whimpered again, feeling as their bodies rolled against one another. Yuuri leaned in close and captured his mouth, finally giving him the kiss he wanted. Yuri melted against the wall and the only thing holding him up was Yuuri pressed against him.

Their mouths moved against each other and Yuri tried to open his mouth as wide as he could, giving all he could to Yuuri– and he let take every bit of him.

When Yuuri pulled away, he let go of his hands against the wall, and stepped back. Yuri felt as if he could fall to the floor. The hand extended to him, the smile on Yuuri’s face was what held him upright.

“Let’s go take this back to the bedroom,” Yuuri said.

Yes– He would be anything Yuuri wanted him to be– do anything Yuuri wanted.


	24. Otabek / Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt sent by @marceline284 - Otayuri - Height Difference

Yuri hit his growth spurt. Shooting up to Victor’s height in two years. Somehow he was even able to still skate, and even more graceful than he had being shorter. Still long and lanky– Otabek fucking loved it. He had given up thinking he would get any taller, it was destined he would be short and small, but he knew Yuri loved that most about him– so he accepted it as well.

The way Yuri would walk up behind him and envelope his body, wrapping those long arms around him, leaning down (a lot) to rest his head on top of his– it made Otabek smile. Blonde hair would fall and flow around them as Yuri usually would whisper to him– talking shit about another skater, or just being his usual grumpy self.

Otabek wondered if Yuri was going to stop getting taller. He was 17 now, and every time they met up, it seemed like Yuri only got taller. Even standing on his toes, Yuri had to lean down to kiss him. He had to raise his arms up to wrap them around Yuri’s shoulders these days, it resulted to him just hugging around Yuri’s waist. The best thing of Yuri being so tall, he could easily rest the side of his head to Yuri’s chest and hear his heartbeat.

Even standing where they were, watching the other skaters as they practiced, it was easy to lean back, knowing Yuri would accept his weight, and wrap those arms around him. It made him smile on the inside. Otabek knew he could stand like this for hours, leaning against Yuri, and just watching everyone practice. It wasn’t that he was interested in the practice happening, no, this was the only way Yuri ever showed any public affection.

Holding Yuri’s arms against him tightly, he felt when Yuri leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

“Look at these assholes, they can’t even do a quad flip,” Yuri growled in his ear.

Otabek nodded in agreement– but he was more aware of how close they were than the practice and every little kiss to the top of his head only made his knees weak– he was glad he had Yuri to lean against.


	25. Emil / Michele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nakagamisora asked:  
> 20\. for Emimike, please? ^-^

Michele never stopped being angry. Always stopping his sister from speaking to anyone– male or female. Emil had never heard someone who growled so much.

A bunch of them had gone out to dinner, and Emil was hoping Michel wouldn’t be guarding and protecting a sister who did not need it, but there he was, practically sitting on top of her, keeping her from any conversation other than himself.

Emil saw as Sara looked his way, begging for help– for anything. Emil could only shake his head, he was getting tired of this. Every time he tried to get anytime with Michele, it was always the same– though when they were apart, it was flirty SnapChats, Skype calls and text.

What was making Emil almost get up and the leave the table by the way he had tried six times already to get Michele to talk with him, only to be ignored. 

Seeing Sara plead with her eyes again at him, Emil knew he had to take drastic measures.

Grabbing Michele’s shoulder so he would turn to him, Emil smiled at Sara then took Michele’s face in his hands. Pulling Michele to him, Emil smacked a long loud kiss on Michele’s lips.

“Micky, pay attention to me,” Emil said.

The blush on Michele’s face was priceless– but Emil got the attention he wanted for the rest of the night.


	26. Leo / Guang Hong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izzybee92 asked:  
> Leoji with an "I almost lost you" kiss? Please and thank you. <3 :)

Leo was always so cool- calm and collective. Guang Hong liked that best about him. He was never into dramatics or flare. His music was where his heart was at– that was where his passion came out.

Guang Hong only hoped that one day he could embody this– be cool like Leo was. Guang Hong found he got shy and would try to hide his face. He wanted to impress Leo, make him think he was cool too– not just some shy kid who tripped over his words.

He was spending a week with Leo, both of them working to better their quads so they could compete harder next year.

“Ji, I am getting tired, let’s call it a day,” Leo said as he skated over to him.

“I wanted to do a few more tries,” Guang Hong squeaked out, hating how his voice cracked every time he talked to Leo– making him blush more.

Leo smiled and touched his shoulder, rubbing his arm, “Ok, but our bodies need to rest too.”

“Just one more try,” Guang Hong said before skating off to attempt the quad he had been falling all day over.

As Guang Hong went to jump, someone was too close and he was already midair, seeing the blur he tried to correct himself, but he was spinning to fast. As he landed, his feet went from under him, causing him to slide and slam into the wall. Pain blinded him before his vision went black.

“Ji! Ji!” a voice was echoing around him.

Guang Hong’s eyes fluttered as he opened them, seeing a carousel of Leo spinning around him. He wasn’t on the ice anymore, but over to the side, his head in Leo’s lap.

“Ji, can you hear me?” Leo asked.

Blinking, Guang Hong’s vision was clearing up, there were tears in Leo’s eyes as Guang Hong reached up and cupped Leo’s cheek in his hand.

“Yeah, I am ok,” Guang Hong said.

Leo bend over, still cradling Guang Hong’s head in his hands, and kissed him.

“I thought I had lost you,” Leo whispered against his lips.

Guang Hong’s head was killing him, apparently during the fall, he had knocked his head, blacking out. As Guang Hong looked up at Leo, seeing his cool, collective friend, broken up and worried over him.

He could only smile, “No Leo, you are stuck with me.”


	27. Yuri / Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doodle-lee-doo asked:  
> 36-yuyuu  
> “We can never be together”

Yuri gasped as Yuuri held his chin, leaning in to kiss him. He had dreamed of this moment more than he cared to admit. The eros that surrounded Yuuri was here now, consuming Yuri in its wake.

The arena was dark, they had been practicing late– Yuuri told Victor he would meet up with him at home. Yuuri wanted to go through their jumps more. He wasn’t even sure how it happen, he wasn’t even sure who had started it. They had fallen doing a pairs life (not part of their routine, but a way for them let off some steam). Victor always laughed when they started doing these, and it was so easy for Yuuri to lift him and spin him around. But tonight the lift went wrong and they tumbled down. Both of them were laughing as they laid on the cold ice.

“You’re a fucking idiot!” Yuri laughed out.

“You are so adorable when you actually smile and laugh.”

_That was when it had happen._

Yuri had gasped and looked over at Yuuri who was sitting on the ice next to him. Both of them cold, and tired from a hard day of work. The way Yuuri leaned in, grabbing his chin, holding him steady as he leaned in. Yuri watched as his lips got closer, knowing it was wrong, knowing it was forbidden.

Yuuri’s lips just barely brushed over his. Cold lips from the ice, both of them as Yuri felt his eyes betray him and close. Somehow he found his body moving, straddling over Yuuri’s lap as their mouths connected once more, Yuuri dipping his tongue into his mouth. Gloved hands cupping his ass and squeezing as Yuri moaned softly into his mouth.

The ice was cold on his knees as he knew they had to be on Yuuri’s bottom as his hands tangled into Yuuri’s sweaty hair.

“We can never be together,” Yuuri whispered against his mouth.

“Then just give me this moment,” Yuri said before kissing him harder.

It would have been easier if Yuuri was not with Victor, or if Otabek was not in the picture. There was a chemistry between him and Yuuri, and he knew it was more than rink mates. He needed to take this one stolen moment and always wonder ‘ _what if_ ’.

If this was all he could have, he would take it.


	28. Yuri / Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stankygoat asked:  
> #68 A Hoarse Whisper “Kiss Me” - Yuu/yu! Thank you!!!

Yuuri’s voice always changed when he got in the mood. He loved how deep it would go, how airy and breathless he sounded. It did something to him as he slowly teased Yuuri’s body with his mouth. Yuri had started teasing him the moment they had turned on the movie– it was not a movie he wanted to see anyway, and figured what better way to pass the time, than to tease Yuuri.

Kissing around Yuuri’s chest, licking at his nipple, knowing how sensitive Yuuri’s nipple had to be getting as he continued to lick and bite at him. He could look up and see, Yuuri was not even paying attention the movie, though he pretended he was– he knew by how dark Yuuri’s eyes had gotten, how hard he had gotten, the way his hand was tangled in his hair.

_He had won._

One last lick and Yuri moved up Yuuri’s body, licking at his collarbones, kissing his neck. He had already left marks all over Yuuri’s body– from his inner thighs up to his neck. They way his skin would easily turn purple always made him want to mark him more. Loud, open mouth kisses on Yuuri’s neck, and he heard a soft moan come from Yuuri.

“Kiss me,” his voice was scratchy, deep, almost horse.

“Hrm?” Yuri mumbled against his neck.

“Kiss me, dammit.”

Yuuri had taken his face in his hands and pressed their mouth together. Yuri had to smile as they kissed, he had much better plans than some lame movie anyway.


	29. Mila / Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cataractluna asked:  
> 58 Mila & Yuuri   
> Moving Around While Kissing, Stumbling Over Things, Pushing Each Other Back Against The Wall/Onto The Bed

Fuck, she was drunk! Mila had drank way too much at Chris’ party that night and somehow was locked in a room for seven minutes. Who’s idea was this anyway? How the hell was she in here with Katsudon? What weird dimension had she stepped into?

“We don’t hear anything happening, you two!” a cry from the other side of the door.

Mila looked over, seeing Yuuri fumbling with his hands. For someone that was currently with Victor Nikiforov, he seemed so shy and so… innocent.

“You can do it, Yuuri!” Victor yelled from the other side of the door.

“Fuck,” Mila said as she shook her head.

“So um…” Yuuri laughed out as he ran his hand through his hair.

He was adorable, Mila had to admit that. The way his face stayed in a constant state of blushing, fumbling over his words. She had to laugh too.

“Are we doing this?” Mila asked.

“Um…well…”

That was it, she would have to take manners into her own hands. They had already wasted three minutes awkwardly staring at one another. Walking over where Yuuri was, she saw him step back, his eyes grew wide as his hands went out to keep her away. Mila took his hands and pulled him to her.

It was awkward, but they had had enough alcohol no to care. Their noses bumped and Mila moved her head, planting her lips on Yuuri’s. She heard him gasp out and he tried step back again. Holding his hands tight, she moved with him.

When Yuuri stumbled, his arms wrapped around her to keep from falling, and Mila took that moment– kissed him harder. The more Yuuri moved back, the more Mila followed. They were stumbling and bumping into furniture in the tight bedroom they were pushed into. Cheers outside the door as she backed Yuuri to the wall, pinning his hands above his head.

Kissing him more, she ran her tongue over his bottom lips, feeling him gasp as she started to lick her way into his mouth, tasting all the alcohol they had both consumed. She was pleased as Yuuri kissed her back, moaning softly as his back arched, pushing himself more into her. Holding his wrist tighter, Mila pushed her entire body to his, moving her thigh between his legs, feeling him grind against it.

Once Yuuri got over his nerves, she could see exactly why he was with Victor. He was so wanton and free. His body moved like it did on the ice, rolling his hips against her thigh, kissing her back deeply,  _Mila understood everything now_.

The cheers got louder as people were laughing around them.

“Down girl!” Victor had laughed out as someone’s hands were on her shoulder, pulling her from Yuuri.

Blinking, Mila had forgotten for a moment they were just in this for a game. She could see Yuuri pressed against the wall, breathing heavy, the bulge in his pants prominent as Victor pulled him tightly into his arms.

Sara was laughing as she brushed hair out of her face. “Damn baby, that was hot.”

Mila found that this time, she was the one blushing as Sara wrapped her arms around her, and everyone walked back out the room to pick the next couple for the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
